


마인드 트릭

by YuliaCho



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 4444 트윗 기념 1000자 림주님(@ShakesprInNerd) 리퀘로 써보았습니다.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2





	마인드 트릭

상하관계로든 혹은 소속이든, 제국군 내에서는 서로가 어떻게든 묶이게 되어있었지만 그 둘은 어떤 위계로든 설명할 수 없었다. 그렇지만 물과 기름 - 스톰트루퍼들은 그들을 이렇게 묘사했다 - 은 결단코 동료는 아니었다. 한쪽은 렌 기사단의 1인자임과 동시에 최고지도자 스노크의 제자였다. 반면에 다른쪽은 아래에서부터 올라온 엄연한 퍼스트 오더 소속군이었다. 따라서 각자는 스노크의 부하이지만 상대와 어떤 유의미한 관계도 갖고있지 않았다.

그 둘을 물과 기름이라고 부르는 데엔 다른 이유가 있었다. 렌은 타고난 포스-센서티브로 지금의 지위에 올랐기에 타고난 능력을 중시했다. 반면에 헉스는 - 그의 이름은 알려져 있지 않았다. 이름을 부를 만한 위치에 있는 사람은 스노크 뿐이었는데, 그마저도 장군을 성으로만 불렀다 - 비록 알카니스 제국 군사학교 교장인 아버지를 두었으나, 퍼스트 오더의 시초부터 함께해 온 사람으로서 개인보다는 집단의 힘, 전략전술이 더 중요하다 생각하는 사람이었다. 그렇기에 둘은 틈만나면 서로를 향해 으르렁대기 일쑤였다; 렌은 대놓고 헉스를 '사관학교 출신의, 계획만 거창한 머저리'라고 욕하고 다녔고, 헉스는 직접 입밖에 내뱉은 적은 없었지만 렌을 '머리보다 손이 먼저 나가는 얼뜨기'라 생각했다. 우습게도 그런 상대방에 대한 태도는, 그들이 섹스를 하고 나서 부터 더 심해졌다.

"그 헬멧은 벗고 하면 죽나?"

옷을 잡아당기는 소리와 물건이 떨어지는 둔탁한 소리, 그리고 신음소리가 좁은 공간에서 울려퍼지는 가운데 헉스가 물었다. 그들은 절대로 집무실에서 일을 벌이지 않았다. 혹시라도 트루퍼 대원과 마주쳐도 마인드 트릭으로 쉽게 기억을 조작할 수 있는데다가, 공식적으로 감정이 좋지 않은 상대의 집무실에 갈 이유가 없었기 때문이었다. 그래서 그들은 오늘도 이렇게, 우연히 마주친 것처럼 복도에서 몇 발자국만 걸어가면 들어갈 수 있는 벽장에서 몸을 겹쳤다. 헉스의 벌어진 입에서 하얀 김이 나왔다. 온갖 기계장치들만이 있어야 하는 그곳은 복도에 비해 추웠다.

"마치 거대한 까만색 딜도같단 말, 윽"

헉스가 말을 마치기 전에 렌의 몸이 강하게 그를 밀어올렸다. 얼굴을 보여주지 않는 상대는, 헉스에게 자신의 것을 급하게 밀어넣었다. _아프다고 씨발._ 이빨을 앙다문 채, 그는 속으로 중얼거렸다. 헉스의 손은 여전히 렌의 어깨를 짚고 있었다. 겹쳐진 상대의 몸에서 호흡이 느껴졌다. 

"그렇다면 이건 어때?"

헬멧 안쪽에서 낮은 목소리가 들림과 동시에 렌은 오른손을 들어올렸다. 어쩔수없이 헉스는 상대에게 더 매달릴 수 밖에 없었다. 검은색 장갑을 낀 렌의 손이 천천히 헉스의 옆머리에 닿았다. 뒤로 깔끔하게 넘긴 붉은색 머리는 흐트러져, 이마에 맺힌 땀으로 살짝 눅진해져 있었다.

그리고 무엇인가가 바뀌었다.

갑자기 헉스의 몸이 떨렸다. 고통에 찌푸린 그의 눈매가 풀어지고, 시선은 허공에 가 닿았다. 굳게 닫혀있던 입은 벌어져 다물어 질 줄을 몰랐다. 지극한 기쁨이 느껴졌다. 누군가 불을 켠 것처럼, 머릿속이 하얗게 빛났고 헉스는 혼란스러웠지만 그게 누구짓인진 알고 있었다. _남의 머릿속에 들어오지 말랬지!_ 그는 입으로 내뱉는 대신 그렇게 생각했다. _아프다며, 이제 아프지 않지?_ 대답이 들렸지만 헉스는 대꾸를 할 수가 없었다. 쾌락이 밀물처럼 밀려들어왔다. 위아래로 움직임에 맞춰, 그의 손가락은 점점 더 상대를 파고들었고 벗지 못한 장화 속에서 발가락은 오그라들었다. 푸른색 눈 주위엔 물기가 어렸고, 타액이 벌어진 입술 사이로 흘러내려 옷깃을 적셨다. 견고하게 세운 벽이 무너져 그는 더이상 헉스 자신이 아니었다. 그는 렌을 통해서 자신을 보았다. 헉스는 범해지고 있는 동시에, 자신을 범하고 있었다. 그건 너무나도 생경한 경험이었지만, 육체의 기쁨에 둔해진 감각은 아무렇지도 않게 그 사실을 받아들이고 있었다.

_말해._

_무엇을?_

그가 대답을 듣기도 전에 입에서 두 음절의 단어가 튀어나왔다. 대디, 대디. 헉스의 얼굴에서 열이 올랐다. 그가 시킨 일이라는걸 머릿속으로 알았지만, 수치심은 어쩔수가 없었다. 절정은 그 다음에 찾아왔다.

숨을 마저 헐떡이며 둘은 각자 자신의 옷매무새를 정리했다. 헉스는 바지주머니에서 손수건을 꺼내 이마에 맺힌 땀을 닦고 엉망이 된 머리를 다시 뒤로 넘겼다. 그는 가볍게 한숨을 쉬더니 렌을 쳐다보았다.

"역할극이 하고싶으면 미리 말을 하던가, 머릿속에 들어오는거 질색이라고."

"그래? 딱히 싫어하는건 아닌것같아보였는데, 장군."

헉스는 다시 미간을 찌푸렸다. 왠지 헬멧 안에서 웃고있는 렌의 얼굴이 보이는 것 같았다. 그는 저도 모르게 눈을 굴렸다. 

"아무튼 역할극이 하고싶으면 입으로 말을 해. 마인드 트릭 쓰지 말고, 알겠어?"

대답 대신 렌은 고개를 끄덕였다.

"나 먼저 간다, 좀 있다가 나와."

헉스는 그렇게 말하고 문을 살짝 열어 살핀 다음에 밖으로 나왔다. 샤워부터 해야겠다고 생각하며, 그는 왠지 자신이 한 수 접어주고 있다는 생각을 머릿속에서 지워버릴 수 없었다. 설마 이것도 그 요상한 제다이 기술은 아니겠지 라고 생각하면서.


End file.
